


Weight of the World

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Weight of the World

Finch has redesigned hospital ventilators twice, putting free specs online as well and has begun producing them in the three manufacturing complexes he owns. He's channeled millions to research and aid as he watches the Machine's data pour in the terrifying news; he's been working for days.

When John picks him up from his chair, Finch can't unbend his fingers, legs and spine and can barely find the will to ask, "If I stop now, what then?"


End file.
